ABSTRACT The goals of the Administrative Core A, located at the Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine under the leadership and supervision of Dr. Bruce Bochner, are to provide efficient administrative support to the director and the Executive Committee and to take responsibility for financial management and communications. In addition to managing budgets and fulfilling NIH reporting requirements, Core A will take responsibility for inter-Program and intra-Program communications (primarily web-based), organize Program meetings (including Executive Committee meetings, External Advisory Board meetings, and SALTAD involvement in the annual Investigator's meeting), assist in travel planning and reimbursement for participants, and coordinate communications with NIAID and the Administrative Center. Overall leadership of the Program will be accomplished with an Executive Committee consisting of the project leaders (Bochner, Paulson, and Schnaar). The Executive Committee will meet at least quarterly, either in person or by web conference, to assess the specific productivity of each project, leverage opportunities for collaboration, and to provide insights and advice if obstacles to progress are encountered. In addition to the Executive Committee, advice will be sought from an External Advisory Committee that will be convened annually after (if) this AADCRC proposal is funded.